


dear my friend

by eleon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AYO DTEAM STANS COME GET YALLS JUICE, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, One Shot, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i feel like u guys deserve more dsmp content, more sapnap centric than george centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleon/pseuds/eleon
Summary: sapnap misses dream, and it's tearing him apart.george is the only one who truly understands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	dear my friend

**Author's Note:**

> title from "dear my friend" by agust d bc i feel like it fits c!dream and c! george & sapnaps relationship i dunno
> 
> i am so sorry i have failed u guys as a fluff writer. there is no happy ending here. i wouldnt call it a sad ending but its sure as fuck not happy just crucify me i feel terrible and everything hurts. also i posted this as soon as i finished it so srry if the quality is funky idk i dont think its that bad
> 
> cw/tws: minor self-harm (hair-pulling) for a few lines, and just. big sad. its very sad. lots of crying. lmk if u think i should add anything

sapnap misses dream, and it's tearing him apart. he had just visited him, and maybe that made it worse, somehow, because everything hurts so bad as he curls into himself on his bed.

he misses the way dream used to be. he misses the way they used to be.

why does it hurt so bad? these thoughts hurt so bad. he pulls at his hair, like he can pull the thoughts out of his head.

there’s a soft knock on the door, and then it’s pushed open, and someone peeks their head in.

“you're back.”

it’s george. of course it’s george. why would it be anyone else?

“how did it—oh.” moving to sit by the side of the bed, george sighs. “that bad, huh?”

“i miss him,” sapnap says, and it’s embarrassing how rough his voice is, how he stumbles and cracks on his words.

it doesn’t stop hurting, not even when george pries his fingers off his hair and starts to card through it himself with a hesitant hand. maybe it makes it worse, somehow, because dream was always the more emotionally intelligent out of them, was always the one to do this.

“you’re so dumb,” george huffs, but there’s no bite in his tone. it’s just george, the way he’s always been. “you just went to see him.”

dream, with his clock and his silence and his promise for better behavior. he misses them, too, in his own way. despite all the horrible, cruel things he’s done to tommy, and done to everyone else, and done to _them_ , he’s still their friend. he’s still their dream, just with twisted edges and warped sides.

it hurts that that can’t be enough.

“he’s not the _same_.”

sapnap falls apart a little, then. it’s hard to keep it together, then. he cries, face buried in his blanket, shaking with silent sobs.

“he’s not the same. he wouldn’t talk, but he kept writing _eventually_ , said he’d get out _eventually_. and i love him, and i miss him, but i don’t—i don’t want him to leave. he deserves to be in there, and maybe if—maybe if he is, he’ll get better? i don’t know, george, i don’t know. i _miss_ him. the way he used to be.” 

george understands. he was—is—dream’s friend, too. his hand falters in sapnap’s hair, and when sapnap glances at him, he’s staring at the ceiling, blinking hard. 

“it’ll be alright,” george manages past his tears, but his voice is small, and sapnap can tell he doesn’t quite believe it. “you still have me." nudging sapnap, he tries for a grin. "you still have your fiancés.”

“my quackity and karl,” sapnap agrees. they’re struggling with their own stuff—karl with his strange absences, and quackity with the effects of his last relationship, but they support each other as much as they can. 

it's nice. sapnap loves them.

"yeah. your quackity and karl. if it would—if it would, uh, make you feel better, i could get them for you."

sapnap loves them, but they didn't know dream. they didn't know _his_ dream, the one who cared for his friends openly and fiercely. the only one who truly understands is george.

"no. they don't… they didn't know him. not like we did."

lip trembling, george nods. the ceiling sure seems interesting.

"just… stay with me, please… can i have a hug?"

and george nods again, and george curls under the covers with him. he's cold, but he wraps his arms tightly around sapnap, pressing close, and sapnap can't say that he minds. hugging george back, tighter, he cries, this time his head buried in george's neck.

"don't you miss him, too?"

george falls apart a little, then. it's hard to keep it together, then. he's shaking, and sapnap holds him tighter, ever tighter.

they're just two broken people, trying to put each other back together. at least they still have each other.

"of course i do."

maybe their dreams will be kinder.

**Author's Note:**

> has anything ever hurt more than when dream went in the water and died with sapnap. no. nothing has. i am not a dream apologist in any way but that killed me so i am yet again writing dsmp fics to cope
> 
> is this a sad ending i feel like it isnt bc i imagine them slowly healing together after this but. i mean ig it is a sad ending? man i am so sad this sucks i'll write the next work in the flower series soon to make up for it
> 
> also i love the dteam but i am not what the fellas r calling a "stan" (literally just meaning im not hyperfixated on them like i am w other members) so im sorry if the characterization is weird thumbs up
> 
> i have run out of ways to say gays so. how we feeling. leave a kudos or possibly even a comment if ur feeling extra... hot? its a synonym for spicy so it works ig. if not thats fine hope u enjoyed<3


End file.
